saving my father
by Lunar-Eclipse-2001
Summary: Wyatt was a "regural" 16 years old boy until the doorbell was heard and everythings changes leaving behind a father Wyatt and a very cute baby chris. How Wyatt will manage his new life...until he becames evil and a 9 year old chris comes to the past to save his father.
1. Chapter 1

First thinks first, I don't own charmed

Secondly this is my first story and English is not my first language it's Greek. So sorry if there is a grammatical or dictionary mistakes.

* * *

Screams were heard from inside a cave in the underworld. A woman with brown straight hair was lying on the bed in the center of the cave. Pain past through every inch of her body, while she was giving birth. The woman was weak and the birth was early because it had still two months to go, past the screams and crying a voice of a woman was heard yelled at her daughter to push and hang on a little longer. After an hour or so a little baby was born a little boy with green eyes and brown hair.

* * *

Two months after his birth, the boy's mother knew that his was almost as strong as his father and because she couldn't fully understand how his powers work therefore she couldn't train him and teach him the evil ways of her kind because the boy wasn't only a phoenix an elite demon witch and a firestarter but also a witch-lighter. So she decides to give him to his father until his older and have control of his powers.

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

On the 25 of the February a Saturday morning. The Halliwell family was eating quietly their breakfast until the doorbell heard, the 16 years old boy and only son of Leo and Piper Wyatt go to open the door and believe me when I say there is no way to see that coming. There was a baby on their doorstep, after remaining speechless for a few seconds...

"MOM!" Wyatt screams and she ran over to him

"Oh My God" his mother said as she pick up the baby

"Who would leave a baby in our doorstep?"

"There is note in here" said Wyatt as he start to read

 _"Dear Wyatt,_

 _I know this might sound crazy but this is your son. He born on 25 of the December he is a Christmas baby as anyone could say, he was supposed to be born 2 months later but as you could guess he born early. I really wish I could raise him but my mother don't let me and it's better for him to raise in a place he could use his power without fear. So i give him to you because i know you loved him with all your heart._

 _With love,_

 _Bianca Perry_

 _P.s I haven't named yet since i won't keep him also i think you have to know that I'm phoenix but NOT an EVIL one."_

"He is my son" said Wyatt as he took the baby from his mother

"WHAT!?" said a confused "No way, we'll give him for adoption" and a clearly angry Piper

"No way. I won't let you" said Wyatt and he orb to his room and lock the door. Leaving an angry and slight confused Piper and a very confused Leo running to see what happen to cause an early argument on a Saturday morning.

* * *

So this the first it's a little short but it's just the begginning. Review if you like and I update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous**_

* * *

" _He is my son" said Wyatt as he took the baby from his mother_

" _WHAT!?" said a confused "No way, we'll give him for adoption" and a clearly angry Piper_

" _No way. I won't let you" said Wyatt and he orb to his room and lock the door. Leaving an angry and slight confused Piper and a very confused Leo running to see what happen to cause an early argument on a Saturday morning._

* * *

"Piper what happen?" said a confused Leo who came in time to see Wyatt orb out.

"Wy...Wy...Wyatt" manages to say Piper as tears formed in her eyes and start to falling

"What?! Has something happen to Wyatt?" asked a worried Leo

"Yes...No...Yes...I mean no"

"Piper decide at last don't you see I'm freaking out here"

"Leo...Wyatt...Wyatt is a father"

"What" screams Leo "I can't be he is only 16" said unable to believe

"It's true...the baby had a note Wyatt begin to read it but the only thing I heard was " _this is_ _your_ _son_ " I can't believe it either...I mean this has to be some kind of joke that Wyatt think with his friend"

"Where is he?" said an angry Leo

"In his room. He orbed there after I told him that we'll..." she didn't let her finish as he heard where his son is he orb inside his room and after a while Piper is in his son room

* * *

"WYATT!" screamed Leo "you can't keep him you are only 16"

"Yeah sweetie your dad is right you are young to have a child" Piper try to convince her son "I mean you don't even if it's your"

"Mom _it_ is _he_ and he is my son neither you like it or not"

"How do you know?" asked a frustrated Piper

"Because I can't feel it mom...I don't know how to explain it but I know" said Wyatt and the sigh as he continuous "and besides I remember hook up with Bianca 9 mont..."

"Hah" said Piper before he finish his sentence "See!? Your story doesn't up if you hooked up with Bianca 9 months ago now the baby should be a new born and not a three months old baby boy can't you just see it" said Piper as she began to sound like a maniac.

"MOM!" screamed Wyatt to get her attention "he was born two months early on 25th of December. That's why he is three months old now"

"What" said in union Piper and Leo

"I mean just look at him" said Wyatt and Leo and Paper take a close look at him "can you say no to that face?"

"Oh ok you can keep him but his your responsibility" said Piper

"So that means I can name him now?"

"Yes...Yes you can" said Piper as she sighs

"Sweet" said a happy Wyatt "OK what about Christopher Perry Halliwell" said Wyatt to the little in his lap as he giggle "Yeah you like it?'' asked and Chris just giggle more "I take that as yes" and hug him

"Ok now that we finish with this you Wyatt" said as he point him "stay here while we go out"

"What? Why" asked confused Wyatt

"Because now that we have a baby in the house we need baby stuff. Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Ok...come Leo we'll go for shopping and next we'll buy stuff to cook for tomorrow's dinner and it has to be perfect since it'll be the whole family and we'll introduce them to Chris" said Piper and they both leave the room get to the car and left

"So it just you and me" said Wyatt to Chris as he tickles his belly and starts to giggle.

* * *

 _ **Sunday noon**_

Phoebe and Coop with P.J, Parker and Peyton come first and Piper welcome them with open arms keeping secret Chris from Wyatt. 10 minutes later Paige and Henry with the twins Tamora and Kat and Henry Jr. came and she did the same to them.

"Where is Wyatt Aunt Piper" asked the twins

"He is upstairs sweetie"

"Should we go to tell to come down?" said P.J

"What? No, he'll come soon he is just getting ready. You just go and sit to the table" said to the children and they did as they say

"Do you want any help Piper with the food?" asked Phoebe

"Are you sure Piper?"

"Yeah just go to sit on the table with your families and Leo everything it's in place I'll just go and get Wyatt ok"

"Yeah...Yeah ok" said in union Phoebe and Paige

* * *

 _ **Upstairs**_

Wyatt is over Chris crib in Chris room right besides Wyatt's room and sees him moving his little hands to his dad as a sign to lift him up and that is what he does.

"Wyatt" said Piper as she enters the room

"Yes?"

"It's time for dinner that means it's time for you to introduce little Chris to the rest of the family. Are you ready?"

"As I ever be...come Chris it's time to meet to the rest of our crazy family...I hope they don't spoiled you like the twins cause if they do I unspoiled you do you understand?" said with a playful and serious face that only cause Piper to Laugh and Chris to giggle.

* * *

 _ **Dinner table**_

The family was laughing, sharing funny stories and telling their news until Piper came

"Hey Piper I thought you gone upstairs to get Wyatt where is he" asked Coop

"Oh...He is here" said Piper and she start to get a little nervous as all eyes lay on her " _Well, now or never_ " think Piper and sighs

"Is something wrong Piper? Has something happen to Wyatt" asked Paige with a slight worry in her voice

"No...And ...Yes" answers

"What is that supposed to mean even is something or not" said Phoebe with clear worry

"Nothing is wrong...Just...Just...Oh I'll get over with. Every one meet Christopher Perry Halliwell" said Piper as Wyatt came to the picture with a baby in his arm "Wyatt's son" and then...

"What" said the whole family except Leo in union

"Wyatt has a son?" asked Phoebe

"When?" asked Paige

"How?" asked Henry

"With who?" asked Coop

"Cool that means will be uncles?" asked the boys

"Yeah this is amazing we'll spoiled him" said the girls

"To answers your questions" said Wyatt "Yes, I have Aunt Phoebe. I found it yesterday. Do you seriously want to explain how and here I thought that you knew you know after three children" and all of them burst to laughing "and to answer your question uncle Coop with Bianca Perry and yes that means that you are uncles and aunts and NO you will NOT spoiled him do you understand?" said to the girls

"Aha" answers the girls with a nob of their heads

"Good"

"Oh he is so cute" as she come closer to Chris

"Typical Phoebe everything she sees is cute" and all laugh at Paige response follows by a "Hey" from a Phoebe.

When they finally settle in on the table the hell break loose twenty demons shimmered in the room.

"Kids take cover" yelled Paige

"Wyatt take Chris out of here" which now lay on the play pen near the table as Wyatt runs to Chris a demon shot a dark arrow to Chris

"NOOO!" screams Wyatt and the family turn their head to Wyatt the distance of the arrow is small and it's towards to Chris then...

Continuous to the next chapter lets have the suspense a little high.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous**_

" _Kids take cover" yelled Paige_

" _Wyatt take Chris out of here" which now lay on the play pen near the table as Wyatt runs to Chris a demon shot a dark arrow to Chris_

" _NOOO!" screams Wyatt and the family turn their head to Wyatt the distance of the arrow is small and it's towards to Chris then..._

* * *

The arrow vanished when it hit the green force field. A sound of relief eco in the room and then Wyatt blew up the demon and takes the crying baby in his arms.

"Everybody down" screamed Wyatt and he releases wave of energy and all the demons blew up.

"Is every one ok" asked Piper

"Yes" they said in union

"Hey...Chris it's okay. Shush baby boy" said Wyatt trying to calm Chris

"Why the demons attack us?" asked Paige

"Because they want to kill us maybe" said sarcastically Phoebe

"No! I know that but even the silliest demons know that when the whole family is together nothing can't stop us"

"You thing they come here for Chris" asked Wyatt with worry on his voice

"But he just came here yesterday. It's impossible to knew that Wyatt was here" state logical Piper

"Yes but maybe this wasn't a kill and capture mission" said Paige

"What do you mean Paige?" asked Phoebe

"Wait so you think that they came here to identify if Chris is indeed my son and if yes what power does he have?" asked Wyatt worriedly and slight pissed

"Yes"

"Oh! Come on" said pissed Wyatt

"That's it I'm turn on the demon alarm" said Piper

"But that was disturb the neighbours' and if I recall correctly I turn it on every second that you are away from me" said Wyatt with a grin

"That alarm is only sound inside the house and hopefully Chris is not going to how to do that" said Piper and every one start laughing and gone back to the table.

* * *

 _ **Night, Chris room**_

Wyatt was sitting on the chair near Chris crib and trying to feed his son and failing dramatically

"Come on Chris, eat" said as he tried to put the bottle in Chris months "come on don't be so stubborn in such young age. Let's wait until you are at least three and your grandmas make you eat vegetables" trying again and the baby giggle and give the ok to Wyatt to feed him. After he feed he put him to bed

"Good night baby boy" said Wyatt as he gives a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

 _ **3 months later, Halliwell Manor**_

Chris is now 9 months old and with his grandmother and grand's aunt wait for Wyatt to go for shopping when demon shimmered in the room the charmed one's tried to protect Chris and defeat the demons, Chris raised his shield and start crying hysterically and the weather start change dramatically, dangerous storm, and thunders and lightning eco in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Same time, Wyatt's class**_

 _Wyatt's pov_

Its 3 minutes until the school bell rang and I couldn't wait to go home and see Chris when I start have a bad feeling that something wrong at the manor and I think that I hearing babies cry that sound creepy familiar with Chris. When suddenly the weather changes and now I know that something wrong because when Chris is scared or upset the weather changes, the bell finally rang and I run somewhere when no one can seen and I orb to home only to see demons everywhere and my baby boy crying insides his force field.

"Get down" I screamed to my aunts and I realise an energy wave and I killed the demons

"MOM" I screamed when I seen her laying on the floor with blood running of her side I run to her and heal her

"Where is dad why didn't call him?" I asked mad already known the answer

"We did but his on an Elder meeting apparently and couldn't come" said Aunt Phoebe calm

"Of course he is Up there like always he is never here" I said mad and took Chris to my hug and orb to my room.

"Where is Wyatt" asked Piper

"In his room" said Paige

"It's better if you go and talk to him I sense he is very angry" said Phoebe

"Yeah you probably right" said Piper and go upstairs

* * *

 _ **Wyatt's room**_

 _Piper's pov_

I enter my son's room and I see him on is baby lying on the wall with Chris on his lap playing and trying to calm his nerve because he don't want to scare Chris even more.

"Sweetie are you okay?" asking the obvious

"No, mom I'm not" said Wyatt "Dad should be here but his always Up there. In the last three months I only see him once"

"I know sweetie and I know how much hurt to not have your dad around. And besides you still have me and your aunts and uncles and your cousins and the most important thing on your life…Chris" I said and I tickle his belly which make him giggle and Wyatt smile. I love when I see that smiles on his face

"Alright now that we settle this it's time for shopping because this belly" and I point on Chris "Wont feed on his own"

"Don't you agree Wyatt?" and play with his blonde hair

"Yes, I agree. Do you know how much he eats and when he don't eat he throws food at me and then he mock me" said Wyatt sarcastically and I laugh

"Well he just like you on that sector. Do you know I change in order to feed you, you were a little demon" I said and laugh

"Hey I'm not a little demon and I could do that because you are my mother but I'm his father" said Wyatt and Piper slap him on the head

"Hey why did you do that" asked as he rubs his head

"Because I'm your mother and it's time for shopping your aunts are waiting and we don't want to make them wait, now do we?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Yes you are right" said as he get up and with his mother and a baby on his arms go to the leaving see the aunts and leave for the shop.

* * *

That's for now, review if you like. More in the afternoon or tomorrow noon or afternoon. Bye, Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't update for so long but my computer catch a virus. Sooo back to the story.

* * *

 _ **Previous**_

 _"Hey I'm not a little demon and I could do that because you are my mother but I'm his father" said Wyatt and Piper slap him on the head_

 _"Hey why did you do that" asked as he rubs his head_

 _"Because I'm your mother and it's time for shopping your aunts are waiting and we don't want to make them wait, now do we?" I asked with a grin on my face_

 _"Yes you are right" said as he get up and with his mother and a baby on his arms go to the leaving see the aunts and leave for the shop._

* * *

 _ **Present day, 4 years later Halliwell Manor**_

 _Wyatt's Pov_

I and Chris are in the living room playing while my mom is making dinner when out of nowhere demons shimmered in the room and attack.

"MOM! Take Chris out of here" I screamed at her. One of the demons saw my mom go to Chris and while she had my baby in her arms the demon shoot an energy ball at her fortunately Chris raise his green force field and protect them from the attack and I sigh in relief but she put Chris down and hide him behind the couch after I killed the demon but another attack her and send her straight to the wall "NOOO" I screamed and I killed all the demons and I went to her at the same time as Chris come out of hiding crying. I kneel beside her and Chris hugs my arm.

"M…Mom" I manage to say between the sobs

"Shhh…it's going to be okay… remember that I love you you two don't ever forget that ever" and with that she left her last breath

"Da… daddy" Chris shuttered crying and I hug him

"Shhh… Shhh baby boy everything is okay everything is going to be okay. It's just you and me… just you and me".

* * *

 _ **Six months later, Halliwell manor**_

 _Phoebe's Pov_

I'm in the kitchen with Chris. Ever since Piper died Leo her _beloved_ husband is almost nowhere to be found, Chris is depressed and every single day that pass he is becoming more and more closed to himself and he barley speaks to anyone always "nobs" "yes" and "no" nothing more nothing else the only time he speaks and he is happy is when Wyatt is back, who by the way is away most of the time do god knows what god knows where.

"Hey Chris do you want to go out with me?" I asked and he shakes his head "come on Chris I'm sure your dad will come soon" I tried again but veil speaking of the devil Wyatt orbed in the room.

* * *

 _Wyatt's Pov_

"Hey Wyatt" Phoebe said to me and I waved at her turning my attention to Chris

"Hey Chris how is my favorite boy doing?" I asked

"Fine" he says with a small smile but I see the sadness in his eyes

"What are doing?" I asked with a smile

"Eating cereals" answers me back

"Ok let's try this again… what have you been doing while I was gone"

"Nothing I was just sitting here and there bored to death" he said and I chuckled

"Oh Chris that's not true why don't you tell your daddy how good you are in soccer you have obsessed with it"

"I wouldn't say obsessed is the right word" said with a blush

"Oh really I bet you can't beat in a soccer match I win 100%" I said with a grin on my face

"Oh really?" said with a grin

"Yes really" I reply knowing that this will work

"Sorry but it'll be unfair for you" he said as got up from the chair and move near the door that leads to the garden

"And why is that?"

"Because you are too old for this old man" he said and he run outside laughing leaving me with my moth wide open

"Who you calling old man I'm only 19" I said amused and annoying and I run outside.

* * *

 _ **1 month later, Halliwell attic**_

Wyatt has become fully evil now and as he attempts to take the book it fly away from him

"Damn it! Stupid book. Chris!"

"Yes daddy" he said with pure innocents

"Can you take the book for me?" I asked with a calm voice

"Ok daddy" he said and picks it up "why can you take it?"

"Because the book is being stubborn now give the book to me" I said with an evil grin as he gives me the book

"Is everything ok daddy?"

"Everything is fine baby boy" he said and flame out scaring Chris and start crying

"Aunt Phoebe!" screamed the crying child "What's wrong with daddy?"

"Oh sweetie your daddy is sick now" said to the crying child in her arms

"Stop lying to my son Phoebe" said an angry Wyatt behind her

"I'm NOT lying you ARE sick!" she said and tight her grip on the child

"Give me my son back"

"NO! Never I will never let him join you"

"Oh really why don't you let him choose then?" and Chris manage to get away from his aunt arms

"Chris! Come back here right now" ordered Phoebe who scared Chris even more

"No Chris come to daddy" said Wyatt and open his arm to Chris " remember it's just you and me" that win him over because he run straight to his dad's arms and shimmered out giving the demons the ok to finish the job.

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

Chris was out playing with his soccer ball and trying to get away from his bodyguard demons

"Master Chris you should go back in now your father will be mad from even you been out here" said one of the demons

"I don't care my dad is preoccupied he won't even understand that I'm out so you don't have to worry about killing now leave me and go back to your life if you had one that is. It's not even that you care" said Chris and continuous to play with his ball

"Listen brat we are here because your father pay us to so shut up and come back inside you little bastard" said the female demon and grab Chris by his arm and burn him with her touch

"Ouch" Screamed Chris "You hurt me Ah! It's burns… its hurts" he said and begun to cry

"Dad" shouts crying Chris

"What is happening over there?" said a human for the group in distances seeing what happen

"I don't know maybe we should help the child it seems that the demons hurt him" said another one

"No let's see who the father is first"

Back to the demons

"No need for that it's just a burn we can let you play for a little while if you don't get your father… don't you agree Prince Chris?" asked the panicked demon

"No it's hurts, you hurt me, I want my dad" cried Chris

"Now look what have you done" said the demon to the female demon that hurt Chris

"Dad, dad, Dad" screamed the child

"What is going on in here!? I was in an important meeting" said an angry Wyatt

"Dad!" said crying Chris and Wyatt turn his attention to him and see his baby boy crying and running to his arms and Wyatt hug him and lift him from the ground

"Shhh… Chris its okay" and he kiss his forehead "What happen!?" Question Wyatt hold himself to not kill them in sight because it will make him cry more

"They hurt me daddy" said Chris to his dad

"WHAT!" and the same time he said that an athame fly straight to Wyatt and Chris and Wyatt barely have stop it hitting him and his little prince

"What the heck…!?" shoot Wyatt and turn his attention to the group of people that throw the athame

"Oh… what a pleasant surprise the resistant"

"Lord Wyatt I didn't know you let your son run wild in the streets" said one of the rebels

"I don't… Demons catch them" and he shimmered put with Chris

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Manor**_

"Daddy who was these people?" asked crying Chris

"That was bad people that want to kill me" said and lay him in bed

"Why?" asked again

"Because they don't share my believes" answer Wyatt with a calm voice and accidently touch Chris arm

"Ouch" cried Chris and go further in the bed

"Chris! I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you here let me heal you" said and heal him.

* * *

 _ **Dungeons**_

"Leave" said Chris to the demons as he enter the dungeons

"Yes, my lord" and when they leave Chris let the rebels free

"Can you save my father?" asked the rebels

"Yes…why do want to know did your father send you?" asked the rebel

"No he didn't and I want to help you save my dad"

"Why"

"Because I miss his old self he never has time for me now"

"Ok we already have a plan the only thing that is missing is a spell"

"What spell maybe I can't help"

"A time travel spell"

"I know this spell by heart it easy the only thing it's missing is for us to draw the portal on the attic and say the spell"

"Maybe you can do it" said the rebel to Chris

"What! Me!"

"Yes, you. You are perfect for the job" said the rebel

"No, I can't"

"Yes, you can't… it's that or our leader will forced to kill your father and believe me when I say he wants very desperately to do it"

"Ok I will but first I think that I must glamour myself because I don't believe that the charmed ones will accept a 9 year old to boss them around" said Chris and glamour himself indo 22 years old and with the group orb in the attic and say the spell.

And with that the adventure begins.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous**_

* * *

" _I know this spell by heart it easy the only thing it's missing is for us to draw the portal on the attic and say the spell"_

" _Maybe you can do it" said the rebel to Chris_

" _What! Me!"_

" _Yes, you. You are perfect for the job" said the rebel_

" _No, I can't"_

" _Yes, you can't… it's that or our leader will forced to kill your father and believe me when I say he wants very desperately to do it"_

" _Ok I will but first I think that I must glamour myself because I don't believe that the charmed ones will accept a 9 year old to boss them around" said Chris and glamour himself indo 22 years old and with the group orb in the attic and say the spell._

 _And with that the adventure begins._

* * *

 _ **Future 2028, Torture room**_

 _Wyatt's POV_

I'm going crazy Chris has gone MIA _(A.N I don't if that correct so sorry)_ for the last 6 months! He just vanished in thin air, I try not to lose hope, but almost every night I see nightmares of Chris lying on the cold floor beat up, tortured or worse killed by the rebels, but after six months of search and torture rebels I finally get the information that I want. In frond me is the answer in the form of the 17 rebel girl.

"TELL ME!" I screamed at her and hit her "Where is he?"

"Who?" said crying the girl "I don't know what are you talking about"

"Damn it Talia. If you value your life tell me where is Chris" said frustrated Wyatt

"Why do you care so much?" Ask Talia "Why the ruler of the world, the source of all evil that only carves power and will not stop at anything and anyone to get what he wants would care about Chris. Why would you care for a son that disobeys you at any chance and he is so deferent from you he is light and you are darkness, he is life and you are death. He told me that he hated you, didn't loved you, scared of you and want to get away with the first chances he got and eventually did. How do you feel now Wyatt that you know all of that, do you still want him back after all that you learn today?"

My world crushed as he start talking about Chris and all these lies, it has to be lies right? But there was truth in her words… no it's impossible Chris didn't hate him, he loved as much I did no he still loves as I do all these has to lies but there were moments that Chris feared me. I was in shock, speechless but eventually I found my voice and answer back

"NO! You are lying Chris would never say that!"

"Why you are so sure?"

"Because he is my son! And he loves me and I loved him, because I raised him since he was six months old and I was with him at every good and bad moment in his life, because his the most precious thing in my life and I would… will do anything for him, to protect him, to make him happy" I said and at this point tears falling from my eyes and I didn't care because I was telling the truth

"You really love him and you would anything for him?" asked Talia

"Yes" I reply back

"Good then you past the test Chris was right there is still light in you"

"Wha…What?" I shuttered "All that was a test?"  
"Yes" she said like it was nothing" and now I'll give you the information that you seek"

"Really?"

"Yes… Chris went to 2005 to save you"

"What! Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to save, he believes there is still light in you and he is right and also we believed what ever happen to you happen when you were 2"

"And you said him all alone he is only 9 he could get hurt or worse die"

"I didn't want him to go and neither was some other but my brother Duncan blackmail him"

"What! How?"

"He said it was the time travel and stop everything before even happen like Chris trying to do now or…"

"Or… what?"

"Or he killed you, I barely hold him not to order the rebels to kill Chris"

"I can't just let him there, I have to take him back" and I begun to leave

"Wait what about me?" asked Talia

"You free to go after all you save my son and tell me all that I need to know" and I shimmered to the attic and say the spell that will reunite me with my baby boy.

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Attic, 2005**_

"Piper have you got anything that required for the spell" asked Phoebe

"Yes" said Piper "I can't wait to know the secrets of Chris Perry and send his sorry ass back to the future"

"Guys I don't think it's a good idea, if Chris doesn't want to tell us something he has a good reason" said Paige

"Oh come on Paige don't tell me you don't want to learn Chris Perry really is" stated Leo

"Ok fine… call him Piper"

"Chris, Chris get your ass over here now" screamed Piper

"What is it I thought you didn't want to see me again" asked Chris

"Paige now" Screamed Phoebe

"What" asked confused Chris

"I'm sorry Chris… crystal cycle" Paige said and trapped Chris into a crystal cage

"What is going on here?" asked Chris

And the sister star to cast the spell

 _I call upon the power of three_

 _To help us find what we seek to see_

 _And unglamour the mystery that Chris Perry is_

And the room filled with white light and take away the 22 year old Chris Perry and leave behind a 9 year old Christopher Perry Halliwell

"He is just a kid" said Paige

"NO! What have you done you destroyed everything" he said panicking Chris and tears start to filled his eyes and in the heat of the moment he lost control of his powers and destroyed the cage and knocked down every one in the room and then Leo attack him with lightning and at this same moment that Leo knocked down Chris and Chris was half conscious a portal open and through it pass a tall, muscled, with curly dirty blonde up to the neck hair and hazel eyes, 25 year old male with eyes wide open when he saw the scene that was evolved before his eyes and…

* * *

In this part i want to show the soft side of Wyatt that only Chris has saw.

That's for now i hoped you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, on chapter 5 I wrote Halliwell manor 2005 and I'm sorry because it's should have been 2003 so I'm changing to 2003.

* * *

 _ **Previous**_

 _"NO! What have you done you destroyed everything" he said panicking Chris and tears start to filled his eyes and in the heat of the moment he lost control of his powers and destroyed the cage and knocked down every one in the room and then Leo attack him with lightning and at this same moment that Leo knocked down Chris and Chris was half conscious a portal open and through it pass a tall, muscled, with curly dirty blonde up to the neck hair and hazel eyes, 25 year old male with eyes wide open when he saw the scene that was evolved before his eyes and…_

* * *

 _ **Now, Halliwell Attic 2003**_

 _Wyatt's POV_

"CHRIS!" I screamed with all my heart when I saw falling and went to him barely in time to catch him before he fall to the cold and solid ground.

When I pass through the portal I wasn't waiting something like this through all the possible scenarios that were running through my mind that was not one of them. My eyes widened in shock when I saw my father, if you can call him father that is, knocked down Chris with lighting.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The sister were shocked when the portal opened and the tall blonde stranger screamed " _CHRIS"_ and run to him.

* * *

 _Piper's POV_

I was the first of my sisters to come out of the shock when we saw the stranger

"Who are you?" I asked and he ignored me and turned to Leo

"YOU!" screamed the stranger to Leo "You hurt him… why did you do that his just a kid" said with anger

"He attack us first it was self defense and you don't get to question me. Who are you?"

"You don't recognized your own son dad that's so sad"

"Wy…Wyatt" shutter Leo

"In the flesh" and with that he attack Leo

"Wyatt stop" I screamed and tried to take Wyatt of Leo and my sisters finally came out of their shock and help

"He is your father for god shakes" said Paige

"Stop struggled him Wyatt" tried Phoebe but in vain.

* * *

 _Chris's POV_

When the lighting hit me I was falling but inches before I hit the ground someone very familiar screaming my name and suddenly I'm in some one's arms. After I heard the conversation between the stranger and Leo it him it was my father and he was attacking Leo and as much as I hate him I can't let him die because that could affect the future and half conscious half unconscious I tried to stand up and I called my dad

"Da…Dad st…stop please" I beg and then my father turn this attention to me

"Chris… are you okay?" asked my father worried

"Yes, I think" and tried to stand up BIG mistake and I screamed in pain as a wave of pain pass through me and I fell to my father's arms and slip into the darkness as I hear my father's voice fade.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Chris!" screamed Wyatt as he caught the falling Chris in his arms

"Chris is your son" said Piper

"Yes thank you for stated the obvious" said sarcastically Wyatt

And with that he shimmered out of the manor taking Chris with him and leaving a shocked Piper behind

* * *

 _ **P3, Chris room**_

 _Wyatt's POV_

When I shimmered to the P3 with a wave of my hand I transformed the disgusting alcohol smelling cough to a comfortable 2 sized bed and lay Chris on it and I go and sit next to him and I stroked his hair and heal his wound and he stars to wake up and finally opens his beautiful green eyes that I miss so much and he looks at me

"Daddy"

"Hey, baby boy are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said as he tried to sit up and I push him down

"No, you are too weak to sit up yet. Just get some sleep ok?" and I stand up

"No, don't go sleep with me please, I missed you" he said with puppy eyes

"I'm not going anywhere ok I'm just getting off of my shoes see?" and I lay next to him and I cover up us and kiss his forehead

"Good night baby boy, I miss you too and I loved you"

"Good night daddy, I loved you too"

And with that we drift to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Next day, Halliwell Manor**_

"I can't believed that Chris is Wyatt's son, my grandson" said Piper

"Yes, I know" said Paige

"We need some answers; maybe we should call Wyatt and Chris"

"Yes, you are right" said Leo

"CHRIS, WYATT get here now"

* * *

 _ **P3**_

"What now?" said a sleepy Wyatt when he hears his mother call him and Chris to go to the manor. When he put his shoes on he goes to Chris and picks him up careful not to wake him up because he didn't want to leave him alone

"Dad?" asked sleeplessly Chris

"Shhh its ok just go back to sleep ok?" said Wyatt and Chris nodded his head and drift back to sleep and Wyatt shimmered out to manor.

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Manor**_

"You better have a good reason to calling us" said Wyatt holding Chris in his arms

"Did we wake you?" asked Paige

"No, I'm just holding Chris in my arms careful not to wake him for fun" reply sarcastically Wyatt

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry you can lay Chris upstairs in my bedroom" said Piper

"Ok" he said and shimmered out for seconds and then came back

"Now that we solve this what do you want?" asked annoying Wyatt

"We just want some answers" said Phoebe

"To what questions?" asked Wyatt

"To why did you turn evil? Where did we go wrong? What happen?" asked Piper on the edge of crying

"Life happen mom. I learn that there is not good or evil, there is only power" answer coldly Wyatt

"But that's not possible. We would never raised you with that beliefs is against everything that we are fighting" answer back Piper crying

"Well you weren't there so I choose what to believe"

"Wh… What do you mean we weren't there?" asked Piper

"Well I think it's obvious you were…" before he could finish his sentence noise heard from upstairs and a screamed of pain calling his dad

"DAD!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous**_

" _We just want some answers" said Phoebe_

" _To what questions?" asked Wyatt_

" _To why did you turn evil? Where did we go wrong? What happen?" asked Piper on the edge of crying_

" _Life happen mom. I learn that there is not good or evil, there is only power" answer coldly Wyatt_

" _But that's not possible. We would never raised you with that beliefs is against everything that we are fighting" answer back Piper crying_

" _Well you weren't there so I choose what to believe"_

" _Wh… What do you mean we weren't there?" asked Piper_

" _Well I think it's obvious you were…" before he could finish his sentence noise heard from upstairs and a screamed of pain calling his dad_

" _DAD!"_

* * *

 _Chris's POV_

I wake up in Piper's room and I hear voice from downstairs, I start to get up and then a man appears in the room, that I was familiar with but my mind was still a little fuzzy from sleep and after a moment it hit me

"Duncan" I finally say surprised and scared at the same time "WH…What are you doing here, you were supposed to be in the future and leading the rebels against the demons?

"Oh… I was, I can assure for that but I learned something tragic. Do you know what the news where?" he said with an evil grin and tone and shook my head scared from the thinks that he is going to say

"My dear little sister died, tortured to death by your own truly father" he said and come threatening closer and he continuous "And now I have nothing to lose so I thinking to kill…no tortured to death the only think that your father cares about…YOU!" he said and attack me barely leaving me time to raise my force field and causing me to fly straight to the wall and screamed in pain my dad.

"Your father is here?" said Duncan surprised "Well that change things" said as he blink out of the manor and my dad shimmered to the room and run to me as I slip to the darkness

* * *

 _Wyatt's POV_

I was going to say to my family that were dead in the future but before I finish my sentence I hear my son screaming _"DAD"_ in pain and I shimmered to the room that my son was sleeping and saw him laying on the wall and unconscious and run to him and laying him to the bed when my family enter the room

"What happen?" asked my mother

"I don't know but someone apparently attack Chris" I answer

"A demon?" asked Phoebe

"Maybe… who else would attack here?" I answer

"I will take him back to P3… it's safer there" I said and I shimmered with Chris in my arms

* * *

 _ **P3**_

 _Normal POV_

Wyatt was sitting besides Chris and stroked his hair until Chris start to wake up

"Chris?" Wyatt asked

"Dad? What happen?" asked Chris rubbing his head

"You were attack by someone. Don't you remember?"

"Oh… yeah"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good because tomorrow we are going back to the future"

"What! No, I'm not going back until I find what changed you" said Chris and sit up

"No we are going back Chris, you were attacked I'm not going to let it happen again" said Wyatt

"I don't care… I won't go back if I don't find who turned you first so deal with it"

"Augh… Ok fine you can stay but I will stay with you"

"Deal" said Chris and jumps from the bed really fast and got dizzy and sits down to the bed again

"I think it's better if you just lie down for a while and get some sleep"

"Ok" Chris said and he fast asleep and his dad after a little while lie besides Chris and hug him drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Morning, P3**_

 _Chris's POV_

 _Chris…Chris…Chris_

I wake up hearing my name, I tried not to wake my dad when the voice sounded again

 _Chris come to me_

"Duncan" I whisper to my self

 _Come to me or I killed your father_

"You can't kill him he is stronger than you"

 _The older version yes… but not the little on_

"Ok, I'll come just tell me where"

 _Behind the P3_

I got up slowly so I don't wake my dad and orb behind P3

"What do you want?" I asked Duncan

"Oh you know… YOU!" and he hit me but before everything star to fade I screamed

"DAD!"

* * *

 _Wyatt's POV_

I felt Chris got up from the bed and orb out I was thinking to follow him when the moment that I set my feet to the cold floor…

"DAD!" I hear my son once again screaming in pain for me and I panic and shimmered out to where Chris was supposes to be but his wasn't and I start to scream his name

"CHRIS…CHRIS…CHRIS" but nothing I tried to sense him but nothing it's like he vanished in thin air.

After one hour of nothing I shimmered to the one place that could help me find my son. Halliwell Manor my family house

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Manor**_

"Wyatt… what happen?" asked worried my mother when she saw how upset I was

"Is everything alright?" asked Phoebe

"Wyatt please tell us are you okay? Where is Chris?" asked Paige

"I'm fine but Chris isn't"

"What!? What happen? Where is he?" Asked panicked my mother

"I don't know someone kidnapped him" I said devastated

"WHAT!?" said in union the sisters

"Oh sweetie it's ok, everything is going to be okay" said my mother and hug me

"How? I don't even where is he" I said as I tried to hold back the tears that was formed in my eyes but failed

"We will find him. That's how" said my mother as she wiped the tears from my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previous_**

 ** _Halliwell Manor_**

 _"Wyatt… what happen?" asked worried my mother when she saw how upset I was_

 _"Is everything alright?" asked Phoebe_

 _"Wyatt please tell us are you okay? Where is Chris?" asked Paige_

 _"I'm fine but Chris isn't"_

 _"What!? What happen? Where is he?" Asked panicked my mother_

 _"I don't know someone kidnapped him" I said devastated_

 _"WHAT!?" said in union the sisters_

 _"Oh sweetie it's ok, everything is going to be okay" said my mother and hug me_

 _"How? I don't even where is he" I said as I tried to hold back the tears that was formed in my eyes but failed_

 _"We will find him. That's how" said my mother as she wiped the tears from my eyes._

* * *

 _ **Now, in a warehouse somewhere in San Francisco.**_

Chris was hanging by his hands on the wall pain ran through his body and screams of pain echoed in the warehouse every time that Duncan tortured him for fun and all Chris wanted is his dad come to save him.

"Your precious dad want come… do you know why?" asked Duncan, Chris shook his head

"Because this place is protected from every tracking spell that your father knows… so screamed for your daddy as much as you want the only thing you accomplish my pleasure. You know I haven't tortured kid again, you see if the rebels know that they have a leader so cruel to tortured a kid they will replace me and they already know of my temper tantrum and how dangerous I am when I lose control of myself, so what's best for you is to do what I told and don't fight. Do you understand?" said Duncan with a murderous look on his face and a dangerous voice.

Chris nodded his head like crazy and start to cry hysterically and Duncan continuous to tortured him nonstop until Chris couldn't handled it anymore and lost controlled of his power sending a wave of energy to the whole San Francisco, knocked down Duncan and disable whatever spell that Duncan had placed in the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Manor, same time**_

"We tried everything, every tracking spell, past and future, and we haven't find him yet" Yell frustrated Wyatt and the shelf with the potion nearby exploded

"Wyatt sweetie calm down we want the house in one piece or else we won't house to live" said Phoebe from behind the book of shadows

"How could you think about the house when my son, your nephew, is miss…"

"Wyatt, what is it?" asked worried his mother

"Chris" said Wyatt and shimmered out to where finally sensed his baby boy

* * *

 _ **Warehouse**_

"You stupid brat" said Duncan as he get up from the ground and pick a knife from the ground next to him and went near him

"Stay away from him" said a voice from behind him

"Wyatt or it's better to say Lord Wyatt what a pleasant surprised" said Duncan while he turned around to face him "Now it'll be more fun first I'll kill Chris Right in front your eyes and then I'll kill you" said as he point his knife to Chris and then to Wyatt

"Leave my son out of this he hasn't done anything to you" said angrily Wyatt

"Oh… here is where you are wrong. Because of your madness to find Chris, my sister is dead"

"Your sister… I didn't kill her. I may be tortured her but a let her free when she tell me where Chris is"

"Your are lying…they told that you killed her"

"Do you see her body?"

"No…but why should I believe you. You would never saw mercy to a rebel"

"I don't have time to excuse myself to why I didn't kill your sister" and with that Wyatt hit Duncan to unconsciousness and before give the final strike…

"Da…daddy" shuttered crying Chris

"Chris…oh my baby boy" and he freed him from his fetters

"Don't kill him"

"But he tortured you and tried to killed I can't let him get away with that"

"Dad please for me… I just want to go back home with you please" bleed Chris

"Ok" said Wyatt 'I can't always come back and kill him later…No I have to let him live for my son' and they orb to the Manor

* * *

 _ **Halliwell Manor**_

"Wyatt!" screamed Piper when she saw her son and grandson orb to the leaving room 'wait orb, Wyatt doesn't orb he shimmers and he doesn't have short curly hair but long. What the hell…' and then it hitter all his evil characteristics become good, he turn good'

"Wyatt… you orbed and your hair isn't long" said his mother

"What are you…" and then he look his reflection on the mirror

"How did that happen…I don't understand" said Wyatt

"Dad please can we go home, I want to go back" said Chris shaking in his arms"

"Yes, we can" said Wyatt and start to go to the attic

"Wait you can't." said Phoebe

"Why, my son wants and so as I"

"Because we haven't find yet what caused you to change" said his mother

"That's easy, your death" said to his mother

"What who killed me?" asked Piper

"Kazi Demons… are you happy know?"

"Yes because now we can't killed them before that happen" said his mom

"Alright… now that we solve this I'll take Chris and leave" and the minute he set his foot on the stair cries sounded from upstairs

"Wyatt!" screamed Piper as he pushed away older Wyatt and go to hers baby room.

* * *

 _A.N. There be one more chapter that will show you what is in Wyatt's room and then "The End", but I put some names of TV series and movies to vote what would you like for me to write you can also suggest._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. Truth is I had four… well almost five days free but every time I sat on the computer to write something always come up. So I'm sorry that took so long.

* * *

 _ **Previous**_

" _What who killed me?" asked Piper_

" _Kazi Demons… are you happy know?"_

" _Yes because now we can't killed them before that happen" said his mom_

" _Alright… now that we solve this I'll take Chris and leave" and the minute he set his foot on the stair cries sounded from upstairs_

" _Wyatt!" screamed Piper as he pushed away older Wyatt and go to hers baby room._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Piper run to little Wyatt's room the same time as Big Wyatt and the rest of the family orb to the room

"Gideon! What are you doing? Leave Wyatt alone!" screamed Leo shocked to see his old friend holding an athame and threatening his son with it

"Leo you have to understand, Wyatt is too strong to live. You see what has he become, he is evil, he destroyed the future." Gideon tried to reason Leo

"You are the one that change my dad" said Chris tiny voice

"Wha…what?" asked older Wyatt

"You monster…he just a baby you can't punish him for something he didn't do for something that clearly you cause" said crying Piper

"You all have to understand I do this for the good of the world"

"No you do this because you afraid" said Phoebe

"You don't get to chose who live and who dies" said Paige

"You don't deserve to call yourself an Elder; you become the thing that we all tried to avoid. You betrayed the light and your fear make you seek the protection of the darkness and for that you don't deserved to walk the earth" said Leo

"But Leo you are an Elder yourself you have… must to understand that he is too powerful to live" attempt one last time to reason Leo but in vain

"Oh… I understand completely" said Leo

"Really?" asked Gideon and the rest of the family look at him carefully but in shock

"Yes" and the second the word came out of his mouth Gideon went flying on the wall with lightning attacked nonstop until he died.

"I can't believe that Gideon would something like that after all he was the one that support and play a serious role on the decision if the rest of the elders would let us be together and married" said devastated Leo

"I know Leo but he was blinded by fear and he thought we was doing the right thing" said Piper and hug Leo

"Now that all that is over I think it's time for us to go back home" said Wyatt holding a Chris on the verge of sleep

"Yes, I think you are right let's go to the attic and get ready for the spell" said Piper

* * *

 _ **Attic**_

After an hour of making potion and fail attempts to open a portal to the future they find the perfect potion and spell and the only thing that left was to draw the triquetra and exchange goodbyes and hugs

"Well everything is ready" said Piper as she finish draw the triquetra "The only thing lest is for you and Chris to pass through the portal and you are back home … Oh I'm going to miss you" and she hug her son

"Mom relax you'll see us again soon" said Wyatt and hug her back

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Chris

"No it's not a goodbye" said Phoebe

"It's a see you soon" said Paige and they both hug him tight

"Ok then see you soon" and with that they pass through the portal and gone back to where they belong the future.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _So guys this is the grand finale. I hope you liked it._

 _At the end of the previous chapter I informed you that I will put a list with names of series and movies for you to choose and me to write. You can also choose the characters of the stories and you can give me a request._

 ** _Series and movies_**

 _The flash_

 _Merlin_

 _Supergirl_

 _Teen wolf_

 _Firebreather_

 _Supernatural_

 _The avengers_

 _Charmed (new story or continuous on the changed future)_

 _Once upon a time_

 _X-men_

 _Marvel agents of Shield_

 _Lab rats_

 _Lab rats: Elite force_

 _Batman_


End file.
